Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: C'est le grand jour ! Elle allait dire 'oui' devant l'autel mais elle n'avait jamais pris en compte sa présence. Il était là pour elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

 **Je sais que ce n'est pas mon meilleur OS mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La robe blanche choisit spécialement pour ce jour est soigneusement fermée dans mon dos. Les boucles d'oreilles de ma grand-mère sont accrochées et mises en valeur par mes cheveux relevés en un chignon. Le collier flatte le léger décolleté visible. Je me trouve belle et après une dernière vérification dans le miroir, je remarque la jarretelle qui n'attend que d'être glissée le long de ma jambe pour reposer sur ma cuisse.

Je la prends en main et malgré moi, mon esprit repense à ce moment cinq ans plus tôt lorsque mon premier mari l'avait enlevée avec ses dents. Je soupire et m'apprête à la mettre quand j'entends trois petits coups à la porte.

Déjà ? Non, le mariage ne commence pas encore. Ça ne peut pas être mon père !

-Entrez !

Une tête familière passe la tête dans l'ouverture suivit par son corps tout entier. Il referme la porte derrière lui.

-Tobias, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je-je...tu es magnifique !

-Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

-Mais je dois avouer que tu étais encore plus jolie avec tes cheveux posés sur une épaule et avec une autre robe...tu sais, il y a cinq ans...

-Tobias, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répété-je, visiblement perturbée par sa présence.

-Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est divorcés que je ne m'inquiète plus pour toi.

Je souris et le prends dans mes bras.

-Merci beaucoup.

Il remarque la jarretelle dans ma main et sourit.

-Besoin d'aide pour mettre ça ?

-Tu sais comment faire ? Dans mes souvenirs, tu as plutôt préféré l'enlever.

-Je pourrais le refaire, plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Mais je veux juste t'aider.

-Non, imagine que quelqu'un entre. Ça serait vraiment bizarre de nous voir tout les deux ensemble une heure avant mon mariage.

-Oh allez, Al sait qu'on s'entend bien et qu'on est amis.

-Bon d'accord, sale pervers !

Il prend le tissu puis pose mon pied sur une chaise laissant apparaître mes escarpins blancs. Il se met à genoux devant moi et remonte ma robe jusqu'à mon genou alors que je hausse un sourcil vers lui.

-Quoi ? Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas vu !

Je le laisse glisser ses mains sur mon mollet puis mon genou. Ses mains remontent sous la robe jusqu'à ce que je sente la légère pression sur ma cuisse. Il place une main sur chacune de mes cuisses puis me regarde avec un petit sourire timide. Mon souffle devient irrégulier alors que ses mains brûlent ma peau et enflamment mon cœur. Il bat si vite que je suis persuadée qu'il peut l'entendre. Son sourire ne me quitte pas, tout comme ses mains.

Ce sourire, je ne le connais que trop bien. Je le voyais lorsqu'il rentrait tard le soir du travail, lorsqu'on se parlait à nouveau après une dispute ou même quand on signait les papiers du divorce. Ce sourire qui me montre qu'il est désolé.

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, j'attrape le col de sa veste et le tire vers moi pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond immédiatement à mon baiser et ses mains qui caressaient mes cuisses sont maintenant entrain de tenir ma nuque pour que je ne m'éloigne pas de lui.

Je le savais il y a presque trois ans lorsque je signais ces papiers que c'était une erreur. Je l'aime encore et je sais que lui aussi. On a eu tort d'apposer nos noms sur ce papiers. Mais nous l'avons fait par désespoir.

Les disputes devenaient de plus en plus violentes à la maison et ma fausse couche a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Après deux semaines de disputes, on engageait tout les deux un avocat.

Aujourd'hui, avec le recul et étant plus ou moins remise de la perte de mon enfant, je sais que l'homme de ma vie est dans mes bras et n'est pas celui qui attend devant l'autel.

J'aime Al, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. Je crois que j'étais amoureuse de l'idée d'être heureuse à nouveau. Je pensais qu'être avec lui allait effacer mon passé mais il m'a rattrapée aussitôt. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas y échapper parce que Tobias sera toujours la preuve que j'ai pu aimer quelqu'un follement et ce n'est pas ce que je ressens pour Al.

Tobias me pousse contre le mur à côté de la porte. Je soupire contre sa bouche lorsque ses mains entrent en contact avec la peau nue de mes bras. Il les fait glisser doucement de haut en bas, m'arrachant des frissons. Je sais que ce que je fais est mal. Je vais me marier dans une heure mais je suis là à embrasser mon ex-mari en réagissant comme une fille de dix-sept ans qui embrasse le garçon qui lui plaît pour la première fois. Tobias me serre avec son corps contre le mur et il sépare nos lèvres pour pouvoir parler.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie...

Je ne réponds pas et à la place, je le pousse contre le canapé qui est dans la pièce. Je ne devrais pas faire ça mais je le fais quand même avant que ça ne me soit complètement interdit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on passe à s'embrasser mais je suis complètement sous son emprise, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où je me rends compte que je vais me marier dans moins d'une heure et que ce n'est pas avec l'homme qui est dans mes bras que j'arrive à stopper ce que l'on fait. Je m'écarte de lui en essayant de ne pas faire attention à son regard. Je sais bien que je le blesse en faisant ça mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autres ?

Il m'aide à me rendre présentable pour la cérémonie et lorsqu'il juge que je suis bien, il m'enferme dans ses bras.

-Je te le redemande. Ne le fais pas...

-Je suis désolée Tobias.

-Je t'aime toujours.

Il embrasse mes lèvres puis sort de la pièce. Les larmes se forment dans mes yeux mais je ne les laisse pas couler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère et celle d'Al entrent.

-Tris ! Tu es magnifique, ma puce !

-Merci.

-Tu es prête ? Me demande ma future belle-mère.

Je hoche la tête avec un faible sourire mais la réponse est non. Je ne suis pas prête. Mon père entre à son tour et m'offre son bras que j'accepte. Il me guide vers le jardin où le mariage à lieu. On attend que la musique commence pour y aller. Il voit que je suis nerveuse et replace des mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-N'aie pas peur. Tout va bien se passer !

Comment est-ce que tu peux en être si sûre ? Ai-je envie de demander mais je me retiens. Il soupçonnerait quelque chose. Et ma dernière envie est qu'il se rende compte que j'ai embrassé mon ex, une heure avant mon mariage avec un autre homme.

La musique nous surprend tout les deux. On avance doucement vers l'autel et je vois Al qui me regarde avec un énorme sourire. Will, son témoin, lui dit quelque chose qui ne fait qu'encourager Al à sourire plus. Je plaque un sourire sur mon visage.

Tout le monde dans l'assistance me regarde avancer vers mon futur mari en souriant, sauf un homme assis en retrait. Il a un verre en main et me regarde. Je risque un regard vers lui. Il a l'air désemparé. À ce moment, j'ai peur qu'il n'interrompe le mariage pour nous empêcher de le faire mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est mon bonheur. Mais après tout, serait-ce si mal qu'il le fasse ?

J'arrive auprès d'Al qui me prend la main. J'écoute la cérémonie d'une oreille mais mon esprit divague.

Tobias est venu mais il n'est pas venu pour me voir me marier. Il veut me récupérer. Serions-nous assez forts pour traverses nos problèmes et les régler ? Sommes-nous suffisamment remis de la fausse couche pour essayer de construire quelque chose ?

Lorsque je le vois, je n'ai plus cette envie de lui crier dessus ou de pleurer comme avant. Non, maintenant quand je le regarde, je ne vois que cet homme merveilleux pour lequel j'ai dit oui un jour. Je lui ai dis oui pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie.

Et cet homme m'aime toujours aujourd'hui. Il me l'a prouvée pendant chaque secondes où nous étions ensemble tout à l'heure. Il a peur de me perdre et lorsque je dirais ces quatre mots, tout sera fini entre nous. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir non plus.

-Monsieur Al Mayer, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Béatrice Prior ici présente ?

-Oui, je le veux ! Dit-il sans hésitation.

Son regard ne me quitte pas et tout l'amour qu'il porte pour moi m'est transmis par ce simple regard.

-Mademoiselle Béatrice Prior, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Al Mayer ici présent ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Tobias qui prend une bouteille de champagne puis entre dans la maison. Je fais un pas en avant et pose ma main sur la joue d'Al.

\- Je suis désolée...

-Tris ? S'inquiète-il.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Chuchoté-je.

-Plus que tout.

-Tu veux que je sois heureuse ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors laisse-moi partir.

Il me regarde choqué et blessé.

-Qu-quoi ? N-non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas maintenant !

-J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour.

Je dépose un baiser sur chaque joue puis me retourne et remonte l'allée en gardant la tête haute malgré les regards de tout le monde posés sur moi. Je lâche le bouquet au bout de l'allée puis pars en courant dans la maison.

Je trouve Tobias dans le seul endroit où il pourrait être, la pièce où nous étions avant. Il a les deux mains sur l'ouverture de la fenêtre, le verre et la bouteille sur la table à côté de lui, les épaules affaissées, le regard perdu sur la route où le mariage est invisible. J'ouvre la porte en grand et entre. Le bruit de la robe qui frotte contre la moquette le fait se retourner.

-Toutes mes félicitations Mme Mayer. Dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Je m'approche de lui et me poste à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Mlle Prior, s'il vous plaît. Rectifié-je.

-Tu...tu n'as pas dit oui ?

-Je ne pouvais pas. On s'était promis pour le meilleur et pour le pire tout les deux. Le pire est passé et j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemblera le meilleur.


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTIE II**

 **Trois ans plus tôt**

Ces papiers sont sur cette table depuis une heure. Je les fixe sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Tobias est installé en face de moi, à côté de son avocat et il a l'air d'écouter ce qu'il dit. Moi je ne peux pas, je continue de fixer ces papiers qui vont détruire notre mariage.

Je lève les yeux vers Tobias. Il est beau. Ça je l'ai toujours su mais c'est aussi un homme formidable qui aurait été un merveilleux père. Ça aussi je l'ai toujours su. J'ai tout fait pour le rendre heureux mais il ne l'est pas. Il ne l'est plus. Il n'est plus le même depuis l'annonce de ma fausse couche. Il est détruit et c'est ma faute.

Ce n'était qu'un accident. J'étais enceinte de presque cinq mois et nous étions encore euphoriques. C'est alors que j'ai reçu la nouvelle de l'accident de mon père. Il s'était fait renverser par une voiture mais il était encore vivant. Il était dans un état critique à l'hopital. Tobias n'a pas hésité à m'y conduire. Pendant une semaine, j'avais du mal à dormir et à manger. Mon père est l'un des trois hommes les plus importants de ma vie en comptant Tobias et Caleb. C'est avec le recul que je sais que j'étais stupide à cette époque car avec mes actions, j'ai tué mon bébé. Le stress, le manque de sommeil et la malnutrition ont gagné et mon corps s'est incliné. Les médecins ont tout fait pour le sauver mais rien ne pouvait le sauver sauf moi.

Tobias était inconsolable mais quand cette période est passée, il était en colère. Contre moi. À mon retour à la maison, c'était encore pire. Il hurlait. Je hurlais. Il lançait un objet contre le mur. Je lançais un objet contre le mur. La rage s'était emparée de nos corps et elle dictait nos actions. On s'est dit des choses horribles pendant ces deux semaines de deuil, des choses que l'on regrette maintenant. Que je regrette.

Le médecin nous a dit qu'il était encore possible pour moi d'avoir des enfants mais Tobias a refusé. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre un autre enfant car sa femme ne pouvait pas en prendre soin. Oui, ça m'a fait mal quand il a dit ça mais c'était la réalité. Le lendemain de l'annonce du médecin, soit deux semaines après la perte du bébé, et après une autre dispute, il demandait le divorce.

Deux mois plus tard, nous sommes ici, à passer en revu les derniers termes du divorce.

Je laisse échapper une larme en regardant ces papiers.

« Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer et vous serez officiellement divorcés. », dit mon avocat.

Je touche doucement le papier du bout des doigts puis regarde les avocats.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser une minute de réflexion ? »

Ils s'exécutent sans protester, mais Tobias oui. Il se lève brusquemment puis commence à faire les cent pas. La porte se ferme, nous laissant seuls.

« Tu es pas croyable, Tris !

\- On s'apprête à détruire notre couple !

\- Notre couple est détruit depuis longtemps ! Tu le sais très bien ! Hurle-t-il.

\- Il y a toujours de l'espoir, j'y crois !

\- Tout les espoirs, toute la joie se sont écroulés quand tu as perdu ce bébé. Tu n'es pas capable de penser à autre chose que toi ! Crache-t-il.

\- Je pensais à mon père qui était mourrant !

\- À quel prix ? Ton père est vivant, il va bien ! Tu as tué notre bébé, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

Je lâche de gros sanglots en plaçant mon visage dans mes mains.

« On ne peut pas être heureux. Et tu sais que ça fait un moment qu'on est plus heureux ensemble.

\- On peut le travailler, on peut aller en thérapie. Le médecin a dit qu'on peut avoir un autre enfant.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance maintenant ? Tu n'as pas été capable de garder le premier, qui nous promet qu'il n'y aura pas de répétition ?

\- Moi. Je te le promets.

\- Désolé Tris, mais c'est trop tard pour ça. »

Il signe les papiers là où est écrit son nom puis sort de la pièce en claquant la porte. J'essuie mes joues puis attrape le stylo. Je signe sous mon nom puis laisse les feuilles sur la table. Je sors à mon tour en essayant de garder la tête haute mais je sais très bien que je ne trompe personne.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée chez moi que je craque. Je suis à présent divorcée après deux ans de mariage.

 **Un an et demi plus tôt**

Le temps passe, les blessures guérissent, l'amour ne s'efface pas. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles de Tobias en presque deux ans. Il a déménagé de Chicago à Miami quelques semaines après le divorce.

J'ai commencé à fréquenter Al il y a quelques mois. Il est vraiment gentil mais ça ne fait qu'un mois que l'on sort ensemble.

Ça a été dur pour moi de retrouver quelqu'un, de refaire confiance à un homme. Al sait pour mon divorce et la fausse-couche. Il a toujours prit ma défense en disant que ce n'était pas ma faute et que Tobias avait tort. Mais on ne parle pas souvent de ça, c'est encore sensible pour moi et c'est gênant pour lui d'en parler.

Je ne pense pas avoir d'enfants un jour. J'ai peur que ça se reproduise. Je n'avais pas encore vu cet enfant que je l'aimais plus que tout. Je ne veux pas avoir le cœur brisé encore une fois.

Il m'arrive parfois de me dire 'Et si ?'. Et si je n'avais pas fait de fausse-couche ? Et si le divorce n'avait pas été prononcé ? Et si Tobias et moi étions encore ensemble ? Et si le bébé avait plus d'un an maintenant ?

Je récupère les deux tasses de café à emporter que j'ai acheté pour les ramener à l'appartement de Christina au coin de la rue. Je marche vers la porte en regardant lequel est le mien sans regarder devant moi. Je fonce dans quelqu'un ce qui me fait tout renverser par terre. Je lève les yeux, prête à crier sur cette personne. Sauf que j'ai déjà assez crié sur cette personne dans ma vie.

« Tobias ? Dis-je à bout de souffle.

\- Tris... tu habites toujours ici ? »

Je hausse un sourcil. Après tout ce temps, la seule chose qu'il trouve à me demander est si j'habite encore ici.

« Eh bien oui, comme tu peux le voir. Au revoir. »

Je me retourne pour commander la même chose qu'avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi froide envers lui. Je me suis toujours imaginée plein de scénarios sur ma façon de réagir face à lui mais je ne crois pas avoir imaginé de la colère.

Je sors mon porte-monnaie mais une main dépose un billet dans la main du serveur. Je me tourne vers Tobias en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire après avoir tout renversé. »

Je murmure un merci avant de partir. Il me rattrape à l'extérieur et je le fixe.

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te parler !

\- Ça fait un an et demi Tobias. Tu t'es exilé en Floride, tu as demandé le divorce. Je ne te dois rien !

\- Moi oui ! Crie-t-il alors que j'avais remis dix mètre d'écart entre nous.

\- Quoi ? Dis-je en me retournant.

\- Je te dois des excuses. Il m'a fallu énormément de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, comprendre ce que j'ai fait de mal et ce que j'ai fait de bien. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler en privé ?

\- Eh bien... Christina attend son café, tenté-je.

\- Elle peut survivre sans pour une fois. »

On prend un taxi jusqu'à mon appartement. Vingt minutes plus tard, on arrive. On entre en silence dans mon appartement et il s'installe sur le canapé alors que je prends le fauteuil. Je lui donne le café de Christina alors que je prends le mien.

« Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis désolé pour toutes ces choses horribles que je t'ai dit. Je suis désolé pour avoir déversé ma colère sur toi. »

Je le regarde sans dire un mot, ma tête est posée sur ma paume alors que mon coude repose sur l'accoudoir.

« Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire deux malheures phrases ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Je sais que tout ça n'était pas ta faute mais la mienne. La situation avec ton père t'avait laissée complètement désemparée et moi je n'ai pas était le soutien dont tu avais besoin. Tu as plongé et je t'ai laissée te noyer. J'ai reporté la faute sur toi parce que c'était le plus facile mais ce n'était pas le plus intelligent. J'ai suivi une thérapie qui m'a complètement remis à neuf. J'ai passé des mois dans un institut pour m'en remettre. J'ai pris du recul sur ce qu'il s'est passé et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort. Je ne pensais qu'à moi sans me soucier de toi alors que c'est toi qui portais cet enfant. C'est toi qui le sentais bouger. Je suis vraiment désolé Tris, pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu crois que tu peux me pardonner ? »

Je reste assise sans bouger en essayant de ravaler mes larmes. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends d'entendre une explication de sa part.

« Je ne sais pas... J'en ai envie mais j'ai peur.

\- Je comprends. Je ne te parle pas forcément de réessayer d'être ensemble mais être amis.

\- Je pense que je peux faire ça. »

On reste assis, chacun sur un canapé à discuter de tout depuis le divorce. Je mentionne Al une ou deux fois. Nous sommes interrompus par la porte et Al qui rentre. Il se fige quand il voit Tobias et fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Je me lève pour aller chez Al. Il me tend un bouquet qu'il avait caché derrière lui. Je l'embrasse en le remerciant.

« Tobias, je te présente Al...

\- Son petit ami. Me coupe Al en fusillant Tobias du regard.

\- Hum... Al, voici Tobias, mon ex-mari. »

Ils se regardent et se jugent mais je les interromps.

« J'ai croisé Tobias au café près de chez Christina et on a commencé à discuter.

\- Vous auriez pas pu le faire dans la rue ?

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de truc dont on parle en public. »

Ils recommencent à se fusiller du regard. Je ne les supporte plus.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? Al, Tobias est mon ex mari que je n'ai pas vu depuis presque deux ans. On avait besoin de discuter tout les deux. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. »

Il regarde une dernière fois Tobias avant de soupirer.

« Pardon chérie, tu as raison. Désolé Tobias. »

Ils se serrent la main puis Al enroule son bras autour de ma taille.

« Je suis désolé moi aussi. Après toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites, je ne veux que le bonheur de notre Tris. Elle le mérite alors fait tout pour elle.

\- J'y compte bien. »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front mais je me sens mal à l'aise face à Tobias.

Tobias a décidé de rester pour dîner alors je me suis mis aux fourneaux en les laissant discuter. Je les entends rire et je suis rassurée de voir qu'ils s'entendent bien malgré les circonstances.

« Sérieusement ? Tu t'es incrusté dans les coulisses de Maroon 5 ? », s'exclame Al depuis le salon.

Tobias rit alors que je souris.

« Oui mais j'étais pas tout seul. Tris était là, d'ailleurs c'était son idée ! »

Je rigole doucement en me rappelant ce moment. Au moins, j'ai rencontré le groupe et eu un autographe d'eux.

En s'installant à table, ils continuent de discuter de leur équipe de hockey préférée. Je les regarde tout les deux, contente qu'ils puissent envisager une amitié.

 **Trois mois plus tôt**

J'ai appelé Tobias pour lui demander de venir car j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Al aurait voulu être là mais il travaille. Mais Tobias doit savoir avant tout le monde, je veux qu'il l'entende de ma voix.

Il toque trois fois avant d'entrer dans la maison que je partage avec Al.

« Tris, tu es là ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important ? »

Je m'assieds sur le canapé et tapote la place à côté de moi pour lui. Il s'assied doucement.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste quelque chose à te dire et je n'ai pas envie que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu sais Tris, on pourrait croire que tu es entrain de rompre avec moi. », plaisante-t-il.

Je ris avec lui quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Idiot... Plus sérieusement, Al m'a emmenée au restaurant hier soir et il m'a demandée en mariage... J'ai dit oui. »

Je le regarde pour voir sa réaction mais il n'y a pas de réaction, il est juste resté bloqué sur place.

« C'est... wow, félicitations ! »

Il me prend dans ses bras en me serrant fermement contre lui.

« Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et s'il est le bon pour toi, tu as beaucoup de chance.

\- Merci Tobias. »

Il embrasse ma joue puis se lève.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas si je m'en vais ? J'ai promis à Zeke que j'irais chez lui.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je voulais juste te dire ça.

\- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. Encore toutes mes félicitations. »

Il sort assez rapidement me laissant seule. Je regarde la bague et je sens que j'ai fait le bon choix. Tobias fait parti de mon passé et je ne peux pas déterrer le passé sans altérer mon futur. Je dois faire un choix et je pense avoir fait le bon.

J'avais fait le mauvais choix.

 **Trois mois plus tôt ( Tobias POV)**

Je prends mon téléphone en main quand je l'entends vibrer. Tris me demande de passer le plus tôt possible et je lui réponds que j'arrive.

J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en la quittant. Quand je l'ai revue, je suis retombé amoureux. Elle est restée magnifique même avec toutes les horreurs qui lui sont arrivées. Quand elle m'a présenté son copain, Al, j'ai compris que je l'avais perdue. Je ne pouvais qu'être la deuxième meilleure chose, son ami.

J'arrive à sa maison et toque doucement avant d'entrer.

« Tris, tu es là ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important ? »

Elle s'assied sur le canapé et tapote la place à côté d'elle. Je m'assieds doucement, attendant une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste quelque chose à te dire et je n'ai pas envie que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu sais Tris, on pourrait croire que tu es entrain de rompre avec moi. », plaisanté-je.

Elle rit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Idiot ! Plus sérieusement, Al m'a emmenée au restaurant hier soir et il m'a demandée en mariage... J'ai dit oui. »

J'ai sûrement mal entendu. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas la perdre pour toujours. Je ne tiendrai pas le coup.

J'ai tout perdu, un enfant, une femme et je me suis perdu. Elle était tout pour moi mais j'ai laissé mon égoïsme se mettre entre nous. Je m'en voudrais toujours.

Elle me regarde, elle attend probablement ma réponse.

« C'est... wow, félicitations ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras parce que je sais que je n'en aurais pas souvent l'occasion.

« Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et s'il est le bon pour toi, tu as beaucoup de chance.

\- Merci Tobias. »

J'embrasse sa joue puis me lève. Si je ne pars pas maintenant, je vais craquer devant elle.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas si je m'en vais ? J'ai promis à Zeke que j'irais chez lui.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je voulais juste te dire ça.

\- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. Encore toutes mes félicitations. »

Je sors tout de suite et marche rapidement vers ma voiture. Je tourne la clé pour allumer la voiture mais le moteur refuse de démarrer. Je recommence, la voiture tousse.

Sous la colère, je frappe le volant puis pose mon front dessus en soupirant. Je refuse de pleurer, je l'ai assez fait après notre rupture.

J'entre chez Zeke sans toquer et me couche sur son canapé en plaçant un coussin sur mon visage. J'entends du bruit puis quelqu'un s'assied sur le canapé à côté de moi, j'en conclus que c'est Zeke.

« Elle se remarie . Je savais que ça allait arriver mais pas si tôt et pas avec lui... Je sais même pas quoi faire, quoi dire.. je- je... »

Et c'est à ce moment que je craque. Je garde mon visage caché par le coussin parce que je sais que Zeke va se moquer de moi s'il me voit pleurer.

Le coussin est doucement retiré de mon visage et à la place de Zeke, je vois Shauna.

« Je suis désolée Shauna ! Je pensais que tu étais Zeke et.. »

Je me rassieds mais elle me pousse pour que je reste allongé.

« Zeke n'est pas là. Si tu veux parler, je suis là mais si tu préfères parler avec lui, je l'appelle. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu le sais.

\- Elle refait sa vie... J'ai merdé Shauna !

\- Calme-toi Tobias. »

Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux comme faisait ma mère quand je faisais un cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée de s'immiscer dans un couple mais est-ce que tu as déjà parlé à Tris de tes sentiments ?

\- Non, je n'ose pas. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je lui ai dit avant que le divorce ne soit prononcé. Elle me déteste.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'une fille qui te déteste resterait amie avec toi. Combien de divorcés ne s'addressent plus la parole ? Tu as eu de la chance que vous ayez pu rester en contact.

\- Mais elle est passée à autre chose.

\- Tu en es certain ? »

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre.

Je ne suis pas passé à autre chose même après des mois de thérapie. Je l'aime encore et j'ai encore cet espoir qu'un jour, nous signerons à nouveau des papiers ensemble. Ces mêmes papiers que l'on a signés il y a cinq ans, au moment où on s'est promis de s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Je lui parlerai le plus tôt possible... quand j'aurais le courage de le faire. Mais je le ferrai.

 **On m'a demandée quelques renseignements sur leur histoire alors j'ai essayé d'éclairer leur passé. Si vous avez encore des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser ^^**


End file.
